


Good Night, Sleep Tight, Don't Let Nii-san Bite

by TabooMonster123



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooMonster123/pseuds/TabooMonster123
Summary: Mitsuki comes home after a long day to a very tasty surprise. He decides to indulge.





	Good Night, Sleep Tight, Don't Let Nii-san Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously you should double check the tags and make sure you're okay with what you're about to read. This entire scenario is consensual and was pre-negotiated between the two characters. I continue on my quest to fill the archive with Mitsuio.

It was in the early hours of the morning when Mitsuki finally returned home. The dorm was as quiet as it had been when he’d left that morning for his first interview. He took care to be as quiet as possible as he made his way down the hall to his room, opening the door and shutting it with a relieved sigh. He turned to fall into bed, only to find it was already occupied.

Iori lay sprawled out on his front, face buried in Mitsuki’s pillow and dead to the world. He hadn’t bothered getting under the covers. Streetlight from outside draped itself across acres of bare skin, shifting with Iori’s soft breathing.

Mitsuki crept closer to see if he could move his brother without waking him. Instead, he found something far more interesting.

They’d discussed adding this… scenario to their sexual repertoire, but despite giving consent and making the order weeks ago, Iori hadn’t worn this specific pair of underwear— the one that meant “you can fuck me while I’m sleeping”— until tonight. Perhaps it was because this was the first night Mitsuki was sure to return so late Iori would already be asleep. Regardless, Mitsuki’s baby brother was spread out on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of pink, crotchless cotton bikini panties, tied at the hips, with a little bunny tail as the bow on a pretty little package. Everything, from the now obviously staged sleeping position to the soft cock and clean shaven balls peeking out of the slit in the crotch of his underwear screamed “fuck me!”

What could Mitsuki do but oblige?

Swinging his leg over Iori onto the bed, Mitsuki shucked his shirt and took off his belt, tossing them somewhere on the floor. He would have to be gentle, he mused, running his fingers over the bite marks on the insides of Iori’s thighs. But he was tired, too, after such a long day, so he headed straight for the main event.

Mitsuki slipped his thumb through the slit, not disappointed with what he found. Iori’s hole was already slick, still dribbling with lube. Hastily shoving his pants down, Mitsuki stroked himself to prepare before pressing the head through the wet ring of muscle.

He hissed: Iori was  _ tight. _ Whatever stretching he’d done before going to sleep had worn off hours ago. Iori shifted in discomfort, still asleep. Mitsuki rubbed his back soothingly as he waited for him to adjust. “Nii-san’s got you,” he murmured out of habit, not sure if Iori could hear him in his dreams. Iori turned his head once more before settling.

Watching his brother’s expressions closely, Mitsuki rocked himself in deeper. It occurred to him that, while asleep, Iori wouldn’t be aware enough to hide his reactions. That thought sent hot blood rushing south, his cock hardening inside Iori as he groaned into his back, trying not to just shove the rest of the way in all at once. He pulled back and fixed his gaze on his brother’s face. As he sunk in, going in as tiny increments as he could bear, he saw how Iori’s brow twitched together with every new centimeter, how his lips parted and his breathing got heavier, until he’d taken Mitsuki all the way down to the root.

Finally balls deep inside, Mitsuki watched in awe as Iori gasped in his sleep, little hitching breaths catching in the back of his throat. Grinding down got Mitsuki a pleasured cry and the full hardness of Iori’s cock against his skin. Hoping desperately that it was late enough no one would wake up, Mitsuki pulled back until the head was visible before plunging back in.

Setting a slow and steady rhythm, Mitsuki proceeded to fuck Iori into the matress. Every push in punched a gasp out of him, filling the room with wet slapping and pleasured noises. Mitsuki could see him beginning to stir, feel it in the soft twitching of his rim around him. With one particularly solid thrust, Iori’s eyes fluttered open.

“N-Nii-san!”

“Good evening, Iori,” Mitsuki kissed his back between his shoulder blades, grinding in slowly to let his brother get used to the feeling of being filled now that he was awake. “Or should I say good morning? What a nice gift you left me, all spread out like this for me.”

“N— ah! Nii-san, I—  _ hah!” _ Iori gripped the sheets under him, the fibres straining under his fingers. “This is— you’re in me? I’m—” he bit into the pillow, cutting himself off.

“Of course I am,” Mitsuki rasped. He leaned back and up, pulling Iori’s hips with him so his chest was flush against the sheets and his ass up in the air, displaying himself. “This is what you wanted, right? I was hoping I could make you come in your sleep, but that can wait until next time.”

Crying out, Iori curled his toes in ecstacy, pushing his hips back against Mitsuki’s thrusts. Sweat pooled in the small of his back, spine arching when Mitsuki hit his prostate particularly hard, overwhelmed half-words tumbling out of him. Mitsuki hooked his thumb through the top of the panties’ slit and tugged them up to watch as he pushed in and out of his brother’s tight hole. “These are really cute on you,” he gasped. Iori’s cock bounced with every thrust, pinned slightly down by the fabric, almost coyly. “I’m gonna buy you so many cute things just so I can fuck you in them, Iori.  _ Especially _ while you’re asleep.”

At that last statement, Iori came untouched, squirting and wailing into the sheets. Mitsuki continued to fuck into his prostate, dragging cute overstimulated whines out of him, both bodies shaking from the exertion and stimulation by the time Mitsuki finally came.

He collapsed onto Iori’s back, breathing heavily. “So good, little brother,” Mitsuki murmured, nuzzling into sweat-slicked skin. He ran his hands up Iori’s sides, feeling his ribs expand with every breath, before lacing their fingers together. Iori returned the gesture with a squeeze.

“Was that good for you?” Mitsuki asked. Iori nodded shyly.

“Yes. I— it was good, nii-san.”  _ I enjoyed it, _ Mitsuki’s mind supplied. He peppered kisses along the back of his neck in reply.

“I’m glad,” he whispered. “Nii-chan’s gonna pull out now, okay?”

At Iori’s nod, Mitsuki gently removed himself from his brother’s body, earning a little groan and light gasp at the feeling. Clumsily, he grabbed a couple wipes from the nightstand and cleaned them up before laying down face-to-face next to him.

Iori’s eyes were glassy, sleepy and sated from their late hour lovemaking. Mitsuki reached up and threaded his fingers through Iori’s hair, brushing the strands away from his face to see him better. “I love you so much, you know that?”

A soft smile grew in response. “I love you, too,” Iori murmured, brushing their noses together.

“Now if only I could get you to say that  _ without _ the sex.”

_ “Nii-san!” _

**Author's Note:**

> That last bit was a joke between a loving couple, please don't take it too seriously.
> 
> Thank you for reading to the end! This was inspired by a convo on the forbidden discord server about a fancomic of Iori falling asleep in Mitsuki's arms while getting ready for bed. He just wants Nii-san to feel good uwu
> 
> Please kudos or leave a comment if you liked it! See y'all next time <3


End file.
